Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League - Legends ''is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, J'onn, The Flash, Jaden, Jeffrey and some members of the team are teleported to a parallel world protected by superheroes based on comic books from Lantern's childhood. But this world holds a secret that explains why the real heroes are dead. What's that secret? Trivia *Another clue the team finds is America's Presidents ending at John F. Kennedy. *Spike and the CMC will be with Hawkgirl when she discovers the Justice Guild of America's graves. *Book titles mentioned in this episode include "The Canterbury Tales", "Moby Dick", "Frankenstein", "Alice in Wonderland", Scenes Music Master *(An alarm bell goes off) *Xion: Huh? *Beetles: Sounds like trouble! *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* We'd better help out. *(The noise comes from the Music Center, and a man in a pinkish suit and orange hair comes out with Stradivarius) *Music Master: *smirks* Priceless. *(A police siren is heard) *Jeffrey: *hears it* Sirens. *(A police car comes over an two cops come out) *Sergeant O'Shaughnessey: Music Master!!! Put up your hands and drop the Stradivarius!! *Music Master: Sorry, Sergeant. I don't take requests. *(He uses his accordion to create a deadly a high intensity sound wave and destroy the police car) *Music Master: *laughs and gets in his clarninet-shaped vehicle, driving away with the Stradivarius* *Spike: I've heard of the term "kill the music", but music that can kill sounds too crazy to me. *Aqua: We have to stop that guy!! Whoever he is... *Jeffrey: Right! Let's go! *(Green Lantern, Flash and the Justice Guardians go after Music Master) *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* *(Green Lantern stops the Music Master with his ring by grabbing part of the clarinet car) *Green Lantern: Not so fast!! * Ice cream *Ice Cream Man: Sorry I've gotta finish my route. Can't keep my customers waiting. *GL: What customers? We've noticed you before. You've never stopped. *Aqua: How can you sell ice cream if you won't stop for your customers? *Ice Cream Man: Um... Business has been kinda dead. *Jaden: In that case, I'll have a plain vanilla on a cone, please. *Ice Cream Man: Um... S-s-sorry. I'm.... all out.... of.... vanilla. *Jeffrey: ...Strawberry, then. Please. *Ice Cream Man: Oh! Uh..... I'm uh.... f-fresh out... of.... strawberry. *Jeffrey: Hm... *GL: *grabs the ice cream man* When's the last time you've actually sold any ice cream? *Jesse: Do you even HAVE any ice cream? *Ice Cream Man: *whispers* Please! No more questions! He might hear you! *Xion: "He"? *GL: Who? *Ice Cream Man: I can't say anymore. *drives away* Have a nice day! *Jaden: He's obviously hiding something. *Jeffrey: I agree. *Xion: I don't understand. Why would he go around selling ice cream when he doesn't have any at all? *Aqua: I don't know, Xion. *Alexis: And who do you think he meant when he said "he"? *Jeffrey: I'm not sure actually. My guess is probably whoever is responisble for all of this. *Jaden: Someone that's feared in my opinion. *Jeffrey: ...Hm. *Spike: But this still doesn't explain what's going on here. *Applejack: Well, we're not gonna find out by standing around. Library *Hawkgirl: The library? *GL: I wanna barrow up on my history. *Jeffrey: Hm... *(They enter the library) *GL: Hello?! *Nails: Shhhhhhhhh!!! *whispers* This is a library! *chuckles* *Xion: Nails, there's nobody here. *Nails: Come on. That was funny. *Xion: *smiles and shakes her head* *(As the team walks around) *Nails: What?! Not even a pity laugh?! *Xion: *giggles* Sorry, Nails. *GL: *pulls out a random book and opens it.* Blank. *Hawkgirl: What? *Xion: Huh? *GL: *pulls out another book and opens it. It's blank. He pulls out another one, opens it and flips through the pages* They're all uselss. *Alexis: Let's check some of the others sections. *(They spread out to check the other books) *Jaden: *pulls out "Moby Dick" and opens it* This one's blank too! *Jeffrey: *looks at "Frankenstien"* This one too. *Xion: *looks at "Alice in Wonderland"* Not even a picture! *Jesse: *pulls out "The Canterbury Tales" and opens it* What the-?! *Aqua: They're ALL blank. *Beetles: This doesn't make any sense though. *Spike: Why would they be blank? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League episodes